Angel Chronicles
by Lexxisaur
Summary: Angel is poofed into a world that is completely different than anything she's known before, can she survive?


**Angel Chronicles**

This is all so weird. The last thing Angel remembers is roaming through the forests and gardens at home listening to the symphony of nature. She loved moments like this when she could just sit down on a bench, close her eyes and just take in all the sounds of the forest around her; the sweet song of the birds, the first cry of a new baby foal, the serene trickle of a pond. She loved the way everything made a sound that was so different and yet everything melded so perfectly. Right there is where the memory ends…well almost. Angel remembers seeing a rift open and then she fell into it. The rift just swallowed her up. And now here she was; sitting in a strange bar, in a strange town, in God knows what planet or galaxy of even solar system.

Angel is completely out of it, sitting in a dark quiet corner of a small bar with a cold beer in her hand thinking about what she was going to do from here. Luckily for her, she was a born adventurer so she would be able to find her way around, she could learn new languages fast so she could interact with the locals and figure out where she was, and she was an amazing hunter, one of the top two in her village. Oh no! Her village! She would never see them again! Her family would never know what had happened to her, her friends would worry, her mother and her father would send out search parties, and no one would ever find her! Oh how she wished she could somehow contact them to let them know not to worry. But should she be worried? She was just suddenly transported to a strange land where she knew nothing and no one. She needed to make some friends fast, before she made enemies. Which brings about the reason that she is sitting in a bar currently, she needed either friends or a job, or better yet, both. This seemed like the best place to find both of those things.

Sitting there surrounded by her thoughts, she didn't notice the man walk in, but he noticed her. He spotted her from outside and just had to walk in and meet this curious woman. She didn't look like she was from here, maybe she needs some help. He walked in and went straight for the bar. From outside he had noticed that she wasn't completely focused and that it may be difficult to become her focus. He decided on a more direct line of action, he was going to buy a couple drinks, walk up to her and offer her one and then he was going to ask her if she needed any help. He was completely taken aback when he got close to her though, from afar she appeared perfect, but up close, she was even better. She was tall, he could tell even in her sitting position, he could not tell how tall, but she was tall. She had blonde hair, but it was a very pale shade, almost white. She kept it tied low behind her neck and it coiled down her back and just reached the top of her round ass. Her eyes, well there was a pretty good distance between her and himself, he'd just have to see them closer. But she was absolutely stunning, she had long legs and her skin was a pale shade of green. The part that surprised him was her ears; she had long ears, the tops coming to elegant points. Elf! She is an elf! But how could an elf be here? There have been no elves on Mynxia since the wars. The elves were exterminated like rodents. She needed to be warned. She was not safe here! Forget pleasantries, her life is on the line! With this Jeremiah was decided. He was going to save this poor elf and explain to her how things work around here.

Unknown to Jeremiah, Angel had also been spotted by another person on the other side of the bar. The intentions of this woman were far from the purity of Jeremiah's intentions. This woman wanted blood and screams and entertainment, but mostly vengeance. This woman was kidnapped and forced to watch as a group of elves tortured and killed each member of her family. She watched as her mother's skin was peeled of and her father was dipped into a pool of ice until he couldn't feel his body and then dismembered in front of her. The elves were a very twisted race and deserved to be exterminated like the rodents that they were. She would just have to get to this elf before the foolish boy across the bar made a move. She had noticed him when he walked in; he looked like the typical teenager, shaggy hair in his face, his clothing was a school uniform and his shoes were scuffed. The only reason she watched him was because she had spotted the elf and as soon as she was going to make her move, he walked into the bar and all of his energy was directed straight at her. She couldn't make the move she wanted to when someone else was watching the girl. No, for the time that she has had to think about what the elves did to her family, she had devised a plan and for this to work she could not take any chances and she could not be seen or followed. So now she was forced to sit here and wait for the boy to leave. But now he looked like he was about to make a move. He must want to protect this girl for some reason…hmm…maybe he can play a part in this little game that Nadia had thought up. Nadia was a beautiful woman; she was 6'9", which was tall for the planet Mynxia since the elves were destroyed, she had raven wing black hair and bright blue eyes that hid a story of immense sadness. She was thin with thick hips and huge 34DD tits. She played to her strengths by wearing a fitted leather jumpsuit. She had a long black tail that wrapped around her waist. Her head, face and body were humanoid because of the elf half of her blood and she had a long beautiful tail and black cat ears on top of her head from the felynx half of her blood. From a very young age she had sworn that she will fight to the death with any elf that was so unlucky as to stumble upon her path. This little elf didn't look a day over 150, so she was going to have the choice between the added thrill of slowly ripping her innocence away or destroying it all at once leaving her in shock and suffering. This is a choice that N, as everyone called Nadya, would have to make, but she had time to make that later. For now, she had to figure out what this young boy wanted with the elf and attempt to aim his attentions elsewhere. She decided that she would have a little warm up round. That might be fun. So she walked toward the boy. When she got close she sat right in between him and the elf, she smiled at him and asked him what he was drinking, and he responded with "I'm not really drinking. Thank you for the intentions, but I'll have to take a rain check on that drink. Now if you don't mind, I would love to continue to bask in your company if you would move beside me instead of right in front of me." N would not take this as an answer and so she moved to his right side and pressed the full length of herself against him as she purred in his ear "Do you wish to dismiss me, or keep me company? I do not take kindly to being ignored." He turned to look at the woman standing right beside him, her aura just screamed sex. He almost forgot about the elf that he felt a supernatural pull to protect, but at the last second, right before he lost focus on anything besides this woman who was now straddling his hip and grinding slowly against his leg while dancing to the music he remembered that elves were not exactly popular here on Mynxia. He had to get to that girl before someone else did. N could feel how close she was to having him completely under her control and then suddenly he was gone and, after a quick scan of the bar, he was gone. She looked and the elf was gone too. What the hell had just happened?!

Jeremiah could feel himself being pulled into her aura, he had a distant idea that he had to protect someone from something because she was a…an elf! That elf! He had to snap out of this and protect that elf from people who would want to harm her in horrible ways and this woman who was trying to charm him into submission was probably one of those people. He had a sudden burst of energy and surged himself out of her aura, then he froze everything and used his super speed to grab the elf and escape before the sorceress knew what was happening. He had succeeded, but now he needed to get this elf somewhere safe so that he could unfreeze her and explain where she was and what she needs to do to survive. He runs through the pathways and streets leading away from the bar and toward his home. He didn't give himself the time he'd need to think about bringing an elf to his home because he knew that he wouldn't do it if he thought about it too much and he had nowhere else to take her. Once he got to his apartment, he meditated to make sure that he wasn't followed and no one was in the house, it was all clear, so he stopped meditating and set the elf on his couch. He got together a tray full of snacks and a few bottles of various drinks from water to fruit juice to candy water which was fizzy and sweet. He sat in the chair and unfroze her. He expected her to be frightened, so he was ready when she got up and bolted for the door. He stood up and blocked her path so that she stood right in front of him. He reached out and touched her face "Good morning, little elf, I mean you no harm. I only wish to warn you and protect you until you do not wish for me to anymore. If you don't mind, I would love to educate you on the reason that there are no other elves on this planet, maybe in this entire solar system. Then I would like to teach you what you need to survive on this planet and what and who you should avoid or stay close to. I only wish to have a conversation in a place that is safe for you. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have set out some snacks and beverages for you in case you were hungry or thirsty, I assure you, I am not the one that you should fear." Angel weighed her options, and if what this guy was saying was true, then she was not going to be very safe out there right now. She could at least give him a chance. So she moved back to the couch and sat down. She slowly reached out and picked up a piece of cheese and a cracker and began to nibble at the treat. She then picked up a small bottle filled with purple liquid, she looked up at the strange man-cat questioningly and he told her that it was simply called candy water and that she should try it. He seemed excited to see her enjoying her first few sips of the fizzy drink. She didn't know a flavor that was comparable to this fruit flavor, but the closest would be an Asian pear mixed with a watermelon mixed with grapes. She just couldn't get enough. Since she had been in the bar for so long just listening, she had picked up a little of the language, so she decided to begin the conversation for him. She spoke to him in his native tongue, the language of this planet. "Hello, my name is Angel. As you can see, I am an elf. I apologize for attempting to flee earlier; I just don't remember coming here. Thank you for the snacks and that 'candy water' is delicious. What is it that you would like you talk about? I am a very quick learner with languages, but since I spent the entire day in that bar, I know every word that was used there." He looked shocked that this elf could know so much of his language. He sat down in the chair and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and grabbing water. "Hello Angel, my name is Jeremiah and I wish to help you. I saw you in the bar and I felt this strange pull to protect you, like something supernatural that just wanted me to be there because something was going to happen. So I watched you for a bit and then I noticed your ears, I know you are an elf, but that is not something that you should advertise here. See, we are known at Felynx, and we are on the planet called Mynxia. We are 'cat-human hybrids' I guess. We used to share this planet with elves but the elves got greedy and we began to fight over how to treat the land and who should be in charge and the elves got vicious. We were at war and, in order to end the war, the felynx eliminated anyone who had even a little elven blood running through their veins. This is why you cannot go around flaunting that you are an elf. You will need to change your hair, get plastic surgery on your ears, and just change your appearance in some way. This is the only way that you will survive. You need to make yourself look as close to felynx as you can. Are you ok with changing your appearance?" He looked at Angel hopefully and his tail came up and began to wag back and forth while he looked right into her eyes with his piercing green eyes. "Yeah, uhm…so you guys had a big war and killed all of the elves? Like, won't someone notice that I'm not part cat? And it's not like I have a lot of money or anything, so I can't exactly go out and get all the plastic surgery that you are talking about. And who would do it? Like if there are no elves left won't one of the other felynx see me and like want to kill me? And why should I trust you? I just poofed through a rift yesterday; one second, I'm sitting in my garden, the next, I'm standing in the middle of a street and it's late afternoon. I had no idea where to go, so I found a bar and went in. I sat there in that booth until I was magically here with you. I don't know what's going on. Is there a way for me to go back home?" Jeremiah looked at this suddenly social little elf and he was stumped. "Whoa! Slow down, one question at a time. Ok. Let me see, yes, we had a war and all elven blood was destroyed. Yes, if someone else had seen you in that bar, they would have noticed that you are an elf and they could have tried to hurt you. I can help you get work, if that is what you want, where you won't be seen by anyone…if you are willing to get your hands dirty. And I have a friend who is a master plastic surgeon, he could do anything you want done. He would not kill you unless you showed true intent to kill one of his family members. You should trust me because I am one of the last felynx with some sort of emotion besides hate toward elves. I won't let anything happen to you if there is anything I can do about it. I will help you in any way that I can and I will defend you until my dying breath and I have friends who will help you because you mean so much to me. They will not harm you and soon enough we will have you safe. Until then, you can stay here with me if you want to. I have an extra cot in the guest room. You can make that your room if you would like to. It would be my honor to share my home with you." Angel was completely caught off guard with that comment. "Wait…you want me to live with you? Uhm…since I don't have anywhere else to stay, I guess I could stay here. But as soon as I have enough money and I am safe, I'm going to move out. Ok?" Jeremiah looked up at Angel with eyes full of happiness and pride. "Thank you Angel, for giving me the honor of being the protector of the last elf. I swear to defend you until my last breath. Nothing will happen to you. You will be as happy as possible and I will treat you as my queen. Here, I'll take you to the guest room. We can get you set up there. You must be tired. What color do you prefer?" Angel stood from the couch and was instantly light headed. She grabbed out for the first thing she could touch and ended up grabbing Jeremiah by the arm and clinging close to him. She looked up and blushed at him, "I…I'm sorry. I had a head rush from standing up too fast and I needed to grab something and you were there…I'm sorry Jeremiah". Looking down at her and seeing her blushing while she half whispered his name made him tingle in all the right places. "Angel, would you like me to carry you to your room?" "Hmmm…well that may be necessary…no. no. I think I should walk. But you can hold my arm if you would like." And with this, Jeremiah wrapped his hand around home to the guest room that was only used once, when he first got this house, by his mother when she came to visit. He didn't think he would miss having a guest room very much. When they got to the guest room, Angel ran to the bed, fell onto it and proceeded to cuddle with a pillow and begin snoring. Since she was safe and asleep, he decided to leave her alone and relax so he could think about all that had happened that day. He walked out into the sitting room to lounge on the sofa. When he got there he grabbed the pillow and held it in his arms as he cuddled on the couch. He couldn't miss that the pillow smelled like Angel, so he shoved his nose into the pillow as he thought about waking up that morning. It seemed like a normal day, nothing strange happened. He went to work and there was no excitement, but then on his walk home he saw Angel. Since then his day has been crazy. He realized that she didn't really argue when he asked her to stay with him. Maybe it was because she was so tired. But now he had a new roommate. He had responsibilities; he needed to find Angel work, get her an appointment with his friend, help her get settled here in Mynxia, and take care of her while defending her from anyone and anything that could want to harm her for being an elf. He would never allow anyone to hurt her just because she was transported here through a rift. That is just bad luck, Jeremiah was just glad that he got to her first. While he sat there and thought about life and what they could do now, he didn't realize the time was slipping away.

The next morning, Jeremiah woke up on the couch in the sitting room wrapped around a pillow almost smothering himself to get the pillow close to his nose. He jumped up and realized what time it was, he ran to the guest room door to check on Angel. She was still there, sitting up in bed with a far off look in her eyes. He knocked on the door and saw her jump as she realized that she was no longer alone. She looked at the man and smiled. She started to stand up as Jeremiah walked into the room and right before he grabbed her arm to help her up he glanced toward the window and he saw N sitting there, watching Angel, and watching Jeremiah. When she realized that she had been spotted, she broke through the window, Jeremiah jumped to protect Angel, but he was too slow. Nadya had grabbed Angel and already had her half way out the window. Right before she jumped out the window, she looked back and Jeremiah "Until later, my sweet. I cannot guarantee that you will see her again, but I will promise you that I will be here again soon." And with that she ran to the trees and disappeared.


End file.
